<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten O'Clock Postman, Make Me Feel Better by Depth888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267356">Ten O'Clock Postman, Make Me Feel Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depth888/pseuds/Depth888'>Depth888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depth888/pseuds/Depth888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто вообще западает на почтальонов?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten O'Clock Postman, Make Me Feel Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В который раз Энтони Джей Кроули дает себе слово не пялиться. Игнорировать. Делать вид, что ему не интересно ни капли. И вообще у него есть дела поважнее, чем бессмысленный сталкинг. Все тщетно. Суббота, десять утра, а он прячется у окна за шторой, сонно потягивает кофе и неотрывно смотрит на местного почтальона.</p><p>Полным очарования взглядом Энтони наблюдает, как Фелл закидывает газеты в его почтовый ящик и неспешно продолжает путь. Тихо напевает что-то себе под нос. Он выглядит, как и вчера, и позавчера, и три дня назад. Светло-бежевый костюм, потертый жилет и клетчатый галстук-бабочка на шее. Белые волосы напоминают птичий пух, полные губы согнуты в милой добродушной улыбке, а серые глаза на все вокруг смотрят с нежной любовью.</p><p>Не выдержав, Кроули прекращает прятаться и быстро открывает окно. Он чувствует себя последним идиотом, когда орет во все горло:</p><p>— Утречка, мистер Фелл!</p><p>Почтальон вздрагивает и оборачивается. Смотрит на него с радостью и дружелюбно машет в ответ:</p><p>— Доброе утро, дорогой мой мальчик! — мягко восклицает он. — Я очень рад тебя видеть!</p><p>От неожиданности Кроули едва не роняет горячий кофе себе под ноги. С досадой он смотрит, как почтальон как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает свой путь дальше по улице, снова напевая. Песня была Кроули незнакома, но ее мотив цеплялся к сознанию за секунды.</p><p>Энтони усилием воли заставляет себя закрыть окно. Потом садится на пол и закрывает лицо ладонями. Он всего лишь неделю живет в этой чертовой деревне и уже успел так вляпаться.</p><p>Кто вообще западает на почтальонов?</p><p>Кроули хорошо помнит, как увидел Фелла в первый раз. Раннее утро воскресенья ровно семь дней назад. Он ждал, когда работники специальной службы занесут в коттедж все вещи, и позволил себе прогуляться по Тадфилду, чтобы ознакомиться с местностью. Здесь было красиво, тихо и удобно. И, к большой досаде Кроули, уже каждый житель деревни знал о том, что в Тадфилде поселился молодой и богатый южанин. Кроули от души надеялся, что его новые соседи не выстроятся у коттеджа в очередь со свежей выпечкой, как в какой-нибудь американской комедии. Он был не особо общителен и не желал обзаводиться друзьями. Он приехал в эту деревню, чтобы работать, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. </p><p>Известность, о которой мечтал Кроули, так и не пришла к нему, но его последняя картина оказалась успешной, и на нее нашелся выгодный покупатель. После продажи «Падения» художник снял на полученные деньги коттедж в английской деревушке, чтобы взяться за новую картину. И неожиданно вдохновение ушло из Кроули со свистом, оставив его барахтаться в творческом кризисе. </p><p>Энтони все больше погружался в мрачные размышления, гуляя по Тадфилду, когда ему захотелось пить. Благо, магазин продуктов был буквально в паре шагов, и Кроули нетерпеливо направился к нему.</p><p>Миловидная девушка с длинной копной вьющихся волос разглядывала покупателя с вполне понятным любопытством. Кроули старался игнорировать это, но с тоской понял, что с подобным ему предстоит сталкиваться еще очень долгое время. Он взял с прилавка бутылку минеральной воды и подошел к кассе, когда колокольчик у входной двери звякнул, оповещая о новом посетителе.</p><p>— Анафема, доброе утро! — раздался за спиной Кроули веселый и дружелюбный голос. — Дорогая, мне все, как всегда. Ой, нет, добавь, пожалуйста, еще пару шоколадных маффинов.</p><p>— Мистер Фелл! — девушка заулыбалась, глядя через плечо Кроули, пока тот угрюмо отсчитывал деньги. — И не спится же вам в свой выходной!</p><p>— О, милая, я не могу предаваться сну в такой чудесный день, — ответил посетитель.</p><p>Кроули почувствовал его присутствие за своей спиной и искренне порадовался, что все внимание Анафемы переключилось на местного жителя. Теперь он мог спокойно расплатиться и уйти, избежав расспросов о себе и причинах своего переезда.</p><p>Девушка взяла деньги и Кроули быстро повернулся к выходу из магазина. Однако не учел того, что покупатель стоял слишком близко к нему, и буквально врезался в мистера Фелла всем телом. Очки Энтони съехали на нос, открывая его немного опешивший взгляд. Мистер Фелл испуганно ойкнул, рассматривая его с озадаченным выражением лица. Но в следующий момент смущенно улыбнулся и посторонился, давая пройти.</p><p>— Извините, — пробормотал Кроули, поправляя очки. Мистер Фелл тепло взглянул на него.</p><p>— Все в порядке, дорогой.</p><p>Кроули медленно моргнул.</p><p>Дорогой? Это сейчас к нему обращались? </p><p>— Это мне не стоило занимать твое личное пространство. Насколько знаю, творческие люди терпеть подобного не могут. Мои извинения, — краснея, сказал Фэлл.</p><p>Кроули едва не застонал. Неужели уже вся деревня знает, кто он и откуда? Ох, уж эти провинции. Он смерил Фелла раздраженным взглядом. И замер на месте.</p><p>Обычный деревенский житель? Ни черта подобного. В этом человеке не было и намека на то, с чем всегда ассоциировалась деревня в голове Кроули. Он был немолод, но симпатичен, одет старомодно, но со вкусом. Серые глаза смотрели проницательно, не скрывая острый ум и наблюдательность. Улыбка Фелла была доброй, но при этом сам он держался весьма отстранено. Человек, стоявший перед Энтони Кроули, казался настолько нездешним, что художник на несколько секунд потерял дар речи. Фелл мог быть кем угодно, но только не деревенским жителем. От него буквально веяло чем-то благородным и возвышенным. </p><p>Кашлянув, Энтони пробормотал прощание и поспешно покинул магазин. Редко он чувствовал себя настолько глупо.</p><p>— Хорошего дня! Надеюсь, что вам понравится Тадфилд! — крикнул ему вслед Фелл. Кроули не ответил.</p><p>Если бы в тот момент ему сказали, что спустя неделю он будет кричать этому мужчине «Утречка!» на всю улицу и улыбаться, как идиот, Энтони рассмеялся бы и покрутил пальцем у виска. Он переехал в эту деревню, чтобы избежать всяческого общения и посвятить себя борьбе с наступившим кризисом.</p><p>Теперь он не высыпается которое утро, желая снова увидеть мистера Фелла у своего дома. Кроули наизусть изучил его график и точно знает, когда почтальон появится на улице. Он ждет, нервно почесывая шею. Когда полная и светлая фигура Фелла появляется из тени деревьев, растущих вдоль дороги, Кроули с легкой стыдливостью прячется за занавеской и наблюдает, как тот скидывает в ящик газеты.</p><p>Он хочет пригласить его к себе на ужин, но не решается. Фелл, несмотря на свою вечную доброжелательность, кажется ему очень закрытым человеком, который не всякого допустит в свое личное пространство. И уж точно не городского высокомерного засранца, который едва не сбил его с ног в магазине.</p><p>Однажды случайно подслушав разговор двух местных сплетниц, Кроули понимает, что оказался прав. Почтальон Фелл жил один, имел кучу добрых знакомых, но ни одного близкого друга, редко куда-то выбирался и любил книги. Книги и готовка десертов были, пожалуй, его единственными хобби. Это немногое, что удалось узнать Кроули. Будь он обычным высокомерным избалованным богачом из Лондона, каким его уже представили жители Тадфилда, он бы и не обратил внимания на такого человека.</p><p>Но Кроули многие годы был одинок, потому что работа занимала большую часть его жизни; небогат, потому что мечты об известности с треском разбились о камень жесткой конкуренции; жалок, потому что не мог набраться храбрости и пригласить Фелла на дружескую встречу. Все, что ему оставалось, — это украдкой пялиться на почтальона из окна по утрам и кусать губы от досады.</p><p>Вдруг он откажет?</p><p>Вдруг он все поймет неправильно?</p><p>Или, что еще хуже, правильно?</p><p>Энтони находит тысячу и одну причину не приглашать почтальона на свидание и наивно верит, что их достаточно, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. Он составляет себе целый список правил общения с Феллом и вешает его на дверце холодильника.</p><p>1. Не пялиться на почтальона, как голодный питон.<br/>
2. Не орать ему «Утречка!» на всю улицу, пугая местных собак.<br/>
3. Не флиртовать и не пытаться соблазнить. </p><p>В одно прекрасное утро Кроули безобразно нарушает все правила, вместо традиционной чашки кофе влив в себя полстакана виски. Он выходит на крыльцо дома, одетый в черную пижаму, босой и с нечесаными волосами. Чувствуя, как гулко бьется в груди сердце, Кроули слушает, как напевает почтальон, который в это время направляется к его дому.</p><p>Фелл запинается, прерываясь, когда замечает художника. Кроули улыбается ему совершенно по-дурацки. Его слегка покачивает на месте, словно сонную змею, голые ноги немного мерзнут, но в груди горячо, будто кто-то развел огонь внутри.</p><p>— Здравствуй, дорогой, — каким-то совсем другим тоном говорит Фелл, и это неожиданно режет уши.</p><p>— Приве-е-ет, ангел, — радостно тянет Кроули. Он уже скатился по наклонной, как загадочная личность и как личность в целом, так что терять уже нечего.</p><p>Почтальон шумно сглатывает. Энтони понимает его замешательство. До этого момента Фелл видел его не более нескольких минут в неделю, и все эти минуты Кроули старательно пытался играть роль грубого и эксцентричного богача, которую навязали ему жители Тадфилда.</p><p>Сейчас же перед почтальоном стоял влюбленный и до неприличия радостный идиот.</p><p>— Ангел? — растерянно переспрашивает Фелл, слегка покраснев. Кроули уверенно кивает. Фелл хмурится, обескураженный таким неожиданным приветствием. </p><p>Кроули продолжает улыбаться, в этот момент чувствуя, как все больше скатывается в пропасть.</p><p>— Выпьешь со мной, ангел? — спрашивает он почти с мольбой, что совсем не вяжется с его крутым и сексуальным имиджем.</p><p>— Прошу прощения? Я на работе! — с удивлением пищит почтальон.</p><p>— Не сейчас. Потом. В пабе. Как-нибудь, — скомкано уточняет Кроули, уже даже не надеясь на успех. Фелл смотрит на него почему-то с испугом.</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает он. Энтони воспринимает это как «Нет», тщательно завернутое в вежливую обертку. — Всего хорошего, мистер Кроули.</p><p>Энтони провожает его взглядом, полным тоски. Это полный провал. Он неделями боялся сделать первый шаг. А когда все-таки решился, его просто отшили с холодной вежливостью.</p><p>Он возвращается в дом, полный недописанных и ненавистных ему картин. Новая жизнь в Тадфилде обещала превратиться из хорошей в невыносимую. Со всех неоконченных набросков на Энтони смотрит изображение Фелла и говорит ему строгое "Нет". </p><p>Вечером Кроули надирается в гордом одиночестве. Из музыкального автомата тихо играет заунывная песня, в пабе немноголюдно, и Кроули позволяет себе не обращать внимание на любопытные взгляды посетителей, направленные в его сторону.</p><p>Он пьет уже который стакан виски, преисполненный жалости к самому себе и отвращения опять же к себе. И дернул же его черт выйти на улицу в это злополучное утро! Такой человек, как мистер Фелл, вряд ли соблазнится компанией сомнительного типа, позволяющего себе алкоголь в десять утра и разгуливающего в одной пижаме. Если бы Кроули в таком виде увидел мистер Тайлер, его возмущенные крики услышала бы вся деревня.</p><p>Пьяный и совершенно подавленный Кроули выбирается из паба около двенадцати ночи. Он еще плохо ориентируется в деревне, поэтому с трудом находит улицу, наиболее знакомую ему в свете дня. Стонет вполголоса, когда понимает, что оказался прямо перед домом мистера Фелла. В окне горит слабый свет, а за шторами мелькает знакомая полноватая фигура.</p><p>И на кой черт он сюда приперся? Не будет же он в самом деле…</p><p>Кроули с глупой ухмылкой нажимает на дверной звонок. Он чувствует растерянность, обиду и непонимание. Он хочет объяснений и получит их прямо сейчас.</p><p>Дверь в дом открывается спустя пять минут. Фелл стоит на пороге, кутаясь в шотландский плед, и смотрит на художника с неподдельным удивлением и чем-то еще, очень непонятным. Энтони забывает все, что хотел высказать, за один миг. </p><p>— Мистер Кроули? Что случилось? Откуда вы знаете, что я здесь живу? — с недоумением спрашивает почтальон, разглядывая его через маленькие круглые очки. Кроули с умилением думает, что они очень ему подходят. Он несколько секунд любуется всем видом Фелла, прежде чем ответить более-менее вразумительно:</p><p>— Ангел, я потерялся.</p><p>Фелл приоткрывает рот от удивления. Кроули поспешно добавляет:</p><p>— Точнее, заблудился. Не могу вспомнить, как добраться до дома. Эта чертова деревня как настоящий лабиринт.</p><p>— Вы пьяны.</p><p>— Ты чертовски наблюдателен, ангел.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, перестань так меня называть, дорогой мальчик.</p><p>— Перестань называть меня мальчиком, — вяло огрызается Кроули. Пробует ввалиться внутрь дома, но Фелл с легкой паникой преграждает ему дорогу.</p><p>— Куда это вы собрались, мистер Кроули?</p><p>Художник горестно вздыхает, понимая, что попытка не удалась. Устало опускает голову на плечо Фелла, заставив его вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Ну же, ангел, ты ведь не бросишь меня ночевать на улице?</p><p>— У меня ночевать вы тоже не будете! — с возмущением говорит почтальон. — Что вы делаете?! — в панике спрашивает он, когда Кроули вдыхает запах его волос.</p><p>— М-м-м, пахнет медом.</p><p>— Кроули! Немедленно прекрати! — взвизгивает Фелл, отталкивая художника от себя. Тот неаккуратно вписывается плечом в косяк двери, теряет равновесие и падает с крыльца, ударившись задом об землю. Фелл что-то испуганно восклицает.</p><p>Какое-то время они молча таращатся друг на друга. Потом Фелл тяжело вздыхает и исчезает в доме. Кроули думает, что его снова отшили самым бессовестным образом, но вдруг фигура почтальона появляется в дверях. Вид у него решительный, сам он полностью одет и обут.</p><p>— Я провожу тебя до твоего дома, — строго говорит Фелл. — Но если еще раз ты явишься ко мне в таком виде, не жди снова подобной доброты.</p><p>Кроули счастливо улыбается. Фелл протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и он с жадностью ее сжимает. С трудом опираясь на собственные ноги, Энтони приваливается к плечу Фелла, заставив того сдавленно вздохнуть.</p><p>— И за что только мне это наказание? — слышит Кроули тихий шепот почтальона.</p><p>Они медленно идут по улице, освещаемые редкими фонарями. Фелл молчит. Кроули болтает без умолку. Он рассказывает о своей работе, о своем недолгом успехе, о том, как рад, наконец, перебраться в тихое местечко, о том, как уже несколько дней рисует почтальона Фелла, решив сделать его ангелом в своей новой картине, потому что тот снится ему уже несколько ночей подряд, он рассказывает обо всем, что у него на сердце, еще не зная, что утром, все вспомнив, придет в ужас от содеянного.</p><p>Фелл молча слушает, не перебивая и не пытаясь просить его помолчать хоть немного, за что Кроули искренне ему благодарен. Он умолкает, только когда они вдвоем останавливаются напротив его собственного дома. Фелл смотрит на него с прежней доброжелательностью, хотя его раздражение еще не унялось.</p><p>— Так вот почему ты просил меня выпить с тобой в пабе, — с волнением говорит он. — Ты хотел попросить меня быть твоим натурщиком. Но стеснялся. Я прав?</p><p>Всего лишь наполовину, но Кроули энергично кивает.</p><p>— Я был уверен, что ты откажешься. Хотел подойти к этому разговору немного…немного…</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня работа, — перебивает его Фелл.</p><p>— Ты свободен по воскресеньям, — парирует Кроули.</p><p>— У меня есть дела и по воскресеньям.</p><p>— Готовить пирожные и читать? — Кроули фыркает. Фелл выглядит неуверенным.</p><p>— Боюсь, я вынужден отказаться…</p><p>— Никакой обнаженки, ничего, что покажется тебе неприличным, и плата, в два раза больше превосходящая ту, что ты получаешь на почте, — быстро говорит Кроули. — Мне нужна только пара часов в один день недели, все остальное время ты совершенно свободен.</p><p>Фелл задумчиво смотрит на художника. Спустя несколько секунд он нерешительно говорит:</p><p>— Что ж, я подумаю. Предложение вполне разумное. Надеюсь, ты в состоянии дойти до кровати сам?</p><p>— Вполне, — отвечает Кроули оскорбленным тоном. Отпускает руку почтальона и честно пытается сам дойти до крыльца, но тут же теряет равновесие. Фелл со вздохом снова берет его за руку и ведет к двери.</p><p>— Если я ангел, то ты, наверное, демон. Демон глупости и пьянства, — ворчит он.</p><p>Кроули весело хихикает, пытаясь попасть ключом в замок. Фелл не понимает, что именно его насмешило, но Энтони не готов объяснять ему, что к чему.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, мистер Кроули, — церемонно говорит Фелл, но художник быстро его перебивает:</p><p>— Нет! Никаких «мистер», ангел. После того, как ты увидел меня в таком виде и проводил домой, забудь это слово. Можешь звать меня «мой дорогой» или «мой милый», я совсем не против. </p><p>Щеки Фелла становятся пунцовыми за секунду.</p><p>— Я буду звать тебя просто Кроули, — чеканит он, и Энтони кивает.</p><p>— Вот и отлично! С этого дня я «Просто Кроули»! Ты долго собираешься здесь стоять?</p><p>Почтальон с растерянностью моргает.</p><p>— Вообще-то я собираюсь идти к себе домой, — говорит он тоном, каким говорят с умственно отсталыми детьми.</p><p>— Один? В такое позднее время? Думаешь, я брошу тебя в таком опасном положении? Теперь я просто обязан приютить тебя, ангел моего сердца, — напыщенно говорит Энтони, ужасно пародируя рыцарские манеры.</p><p>— Иди спать, Кроули! — повышает голос Фелл. Вид у него такой возмущенный, что Энтони более решает не рисковать.</p><p>— Ладно, — покорно отвечает он, любуясь грозным видом «ангела». Несколько мгновений провожает Фелла взглядом, пока тот направляется обратно к себе. После радостно улыбается и уходит к себе в спальню, где на полу лежит множество зарисовок с изображениями ангела и демона в самых компрометирующих позах.</p><p>Утром Кроули едва не опаздывает. В спешке слезая с кровати и с гудящей головой направляясь на улицу, он пребольно ударяется ступней о деревянный табурет и чуть не шлепается об пол. Но в последний момент чудом сохраняет равновесие, этим спасая свой нос от мощного удара.</p><p>— Выкину! — шипя, обещает Энтони табурету и со смутной надеждой выбегает наружу. Он появляется на крыльце ровно в тот момент, когда Фелл опускает газеты в его почтовый ящик. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга со смущением. Первым тишину нарушает Кроули.</p><p>— Ангел, все, что я вчера наговорил, я не это имел в виду! — тараторит он, в панике ероша волосы на затылке. — И вообще забудь все, что я вчера вытворял! Обещаю, что подобного позора больше никогда не повторится! И… черт побери, подыграй мне хоть немного, я тут вообще-то пытаюсь извиниться!</p><p>Фелл слегка улыбается. К счастью, он совсем не сердится. Кроули замечает, каким мимолетным ласковым взглядом тот проходится по его мятой пижаме и торчащим во все стороны рыжим вихрам. Но в следующую секунду почтальон тут же напускает на себя строгость.</p><p>— Очень жаль это слышать, — отвечает он. — Ведь я уже был готов согласиться на твое нелепое предложение побыть натурщиком.</p><p>Кроули издает полузадушенный звук. Фелл снова улыбается и продолжает:</p><p>— Дело в том, что зарплаты, которую я получаю на почте, не хватает, чтобы купить пару подержанных книжных изданий, которые мне недавно посчастливилось найти. И я решил, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы пару часов в неделю попозировать для твоих картин.</p><p>Энтони вовремя сглатывает рвущееся наружу радостное «Да! О, да!». Изо всех сил пытается сделать вид, что размышляет, но судя по тихому смеху Фелла, обмануть того не удается.</p><p>— Мое предложение все еще в силе, — сдавшись, отвечает Кроули. — Приходи ко мне в воскресенье к часу дня.</p><p>Фелл выглядит заинтересованным.</p><p>— Мне придется переодеваться во что-то для поддержания образа? — спрашивает он. Кроули предпочел бы раздеть его совсем. Но вместо этого художник сдержанно отвечает:</p><p>— Только если ты не против. У меня есть пара заготовленных костюмов.</p><p>Которые ему придется в течение недели срочно выдумать и самому приготовить, но об этом Феллу совсем необязательно знать.</p><p>Почтальон кивает. Неожиданно снова рассматривает Кроули с уже знакомым выражением лица, от которого тот чувствует легкую дрожь по всему телу. Но вдруг смущенно опускает взгляд, вмиг становясь отчужденным.</p><p>— Не против. Я очень рад, что ты не передумал, Кроули, — церемонно говорит Фелл. Слегка покраснев, он продолжает идти дальше, чтобы разносить оставшуюся почту. Энтони довольно машет ему рукой, долго смотрит вслед.</p><p>Вернувшись в дом, он плюхается задом на пол и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как в сердце ноет от предвкушения встречи. Картина для Фелла уже давно сотворена в его воображении, и на ней Кроули стоит вместе с ним, ища защиты от ненастья под белоснежным ангельским крылом.</p><p>Дни до воскресенья проходят мимолетно. Каждое утро этих дней Кроули сидит на крыльце с чашкой кофе и с улыбкой встречает Фелла, когда тот приносит ему почту. Почтальон к облегчению художника всегда ему рад. Он продолжает задавать вопросы о работе над картиной. Энтони терпеливо поясняет все, что тот хочет знать. </p><p>Да, придется стоять в одной позе примерно часа два. Да, одежда для образа готова, но она в картине далеко не самое главное. Нет, эта работа не оскорбит чьи-то религиозные чувства, но может показаться немного претензионной для самого Фелла.</p><p>Сам Фелл по-прежнему ведет себя чинно и до отвратительности вежливо. Но Кроули замечает на себе его взгляды, полные любования и заинтересованности, и от каждого из них на сердце художника становится тепло.</p><p>Когда наступает воскресенье, Энтони нервничает ни на шутку. Он тщательно прибирает дом, прячет подальше все прошлые компроментирующие рисунки и наброски, которые несомненно вызвали бы ненужные вопросы у Фелла, заметь он их. Он проветривает студию, подготавливает ангельское одеяние, которое раньше было простыней, устраивает собственное рабочее место. С нетерпением смотрит на часы и вдруг вспоминает, что забыл купить вина, чтобы отпраздновать с Феллом их соглашение после проделанной работы.</p><p>Обзывая себя придурком, Кроули спешно собирается в магазин. Но не успевает. Фелл приходит на полчаса раньше условленного времени. Когда Кроули с замиранием сердца открывает ему дверь, почтальон светло улыбается. В руке он держит две бутылки вина и объемный сверток, который источает ароматный запах.</p><p>— Кроули, дорогой, я позволил себе прийти чуть пораньше, чтобы мы могли вместе перекусить. Надеюсь, что ты не против немецкого торта и Шатонеф-дю-Пап? — немного смущенно говорит Фелл, стоя на пороге.</p><p>Энтони хочет его поцеловать. С трудом удержавшись, он приглашает почтальона в дом, забирает из его рук торт и вино. Фелл проходит в его комнату, с интересом рассматривая интерьер. Кроули наливает им вина, стараясь не расплескать, и режет торт. Поставив стаканы (бокалов у него не водилось) и тарелки на поднос, он проходит в комнату. Стараясь не нервничать, Кроули ставит поднос на столик у дивана, который Фелл успел облюбовать.</p><p>— У тебя очень красивый дом, — говорит Фелл. — Старомодный стиль и современный, переплетенные вместе, это оригинально.</p><p>— Спасибо, — кашлянув, отвечает Энтони. Фелл берет свой бокал, и тут Кроули понимает, что тот тоже нервничает. Это дает повод ему самому немного расслабиться.</p><p>— Знаешь, когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, — медленно говорит Кроули, — сразу подумал, что ты похож на ангела.</p><p>— Оу. Вот как, — судя по лицу Фелла, его смущение только усилилось. Энтони этому рад.</p><p>— Да. И я захотел изобразить тебя на своей картине.</p><p>Кроули нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по своему колену.  В его груди снова становится горячо, будто какой-то Купидон-садист решил сделать из его сердца барбекю. </p><p>— Честно говоря, я был удивлен, когда ты пригласил меня на эту работу, — отвечает Фелл, не глядя на Кроули. — Ведь я просто обычный деревенский почтальон…</p><p>— Не для меня! — уверенно перебивает Энтони. Фелл смотрит на него с легкой нежностью.</p><p>— Спасибо, Кроули. Очень приятно это слышать.</p><p>Энтони знает, что пожалеет об этом. Но если он не решится сейчас, то не решится никогда. Сделав глубокий вдох, он искренне говорит, боясь взглянуть Феллу в лицо:</p><p>— И я мечтал поцеловать тебя с тех самых пор, как увидел возле своего дома.</p><p>Фелл смотрит на него с приоткрытым от потрясения ртом.</p><p>— О. Ясно, — неопределенно говорит он. — Что ж. Я догадывался об этом с того вечера, когда ты пришел ко мне домой пьяный и вел себя неподобающе.</p><p>Энтони съеживается, предвкушая его гнев, последующее бегство и месяцы отчужденного молчания, пока художник не выдержит и не съедет из Тадфилда навсегда, увозя свое разбитое сердце.</p><p>— Должен в свою очередь признаться, мальчик мой, — сглотнув, говорит Фелл, — что твой беспорядочный взбалмошный вид, с которым ты так часто встречал меня по утрам, тоже вызывает у меня определенное чувство.</p><p>Кроули съеживается еще больше.</p><p>— Какое? — вполголоса спрашивает он.</p><p>— Это.</p><p>Фелл обнимает рукой его худые плечи, ненавязчиво прижимает к себе. Его поза почти точь-в-точь повторяет задуманную художником позу ангела на картине. Кроули ошарашен этим открытием. Фелл словно пытается заботливо укрыть его, и Энтони издает неопределенный звук, который быстро прерывается мягким поцелуем.</p><p>Глаза Кроули буквально лезут из орбит. Глаза Фелла закрыты, его лицо безмятежно. Кроули поддается и приоткрывает рот спустя пару секунд, почти зажмурившись от удовольствия. Он забывает обо всем на свете и в первую очередь о дурацкой картине. Фелл целует его неглубоко и нежно, и от этой ласки у Энтони начинают дрожать колени.</p><p>Фелл чувствует это и начинает гладить их успокаивающим жестом. Это совсем не помогает. Кроули чувствует, как его собственное возбуждение начинает расти, и испуганно отстраняется. Фелл смотрит на художника затуманенным взглядом.</p><p>— Я не этого хотел! — выпаливает Кроули. — В смысле, и этого тоже, да! Просто я думал сначала пригласить тебя в паб, потом на ужин, потом стать моим натурщиком. У меня был настоящий стратегический план!</p><p>Фелл приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— Дорогой, тебе следовало действовать быстрее. У тебя был целый месяц, чтобы воплотить свой план в жизнь. Я очень устал ждать. Я был без ума от тебя еще до того, как мы столкнулись в магазине, и в те дни даже не мечтал…</p><p>— Что? — севшим голосом спрашивает Кроули. Фелл ласково обводит пальцем его приоткрытые губы.</p><p>— Я знаком с твоими работами. Я не сижу безвылазно в Тадфилде и иногда езжу в Лондон, чтобы посещать галереи или концерты. В первый раз я встретил тебя на выставке «Падения». Дорогой, ты был самим очарованием и искушением одновременно. Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз так же, как от твоей картины. Ты меня не заметил, но это неудивительно. Вокруг тебя толпились люди, и я постеснялся подойти ближе. Представь мое удивление, когда я узнал, что ты переехал жить в мою деревню! Когда мы столкнулись в магазине, мне стоило приложить огромные усилия, чтобы не выдать своих чувств. Я попросил на работе сменить мне участок, чтобы хоть иногда видеть тебя по утрам. На что-то большее и не надеялся. Когда ты пришел ко мне домой, я понял, что вряд ли смогу долго сопротивляться собственной мечте. Ведь тогда я уже был безнадежно в тебя влюблен.</p><p>— И толкнул меня с лестницы, — тихо бурчит Кроули, ошарашенный признанием Фелла.</p><p>— Дорогой, я был слишком напуган. Но потом я понял, что если не проявлю смелость, то навсегда останусь для тебя обычным скучным почтальоном, - со вздохом говорит Фелл. Кроули льнет к нему всем телом, накрывая его губы поцелуем.</p><p>— Прости, ангел, — шепчет он. — Было непростительно не заметить тебя в галерее. Но все, о чем я мечтал на той выставке, — это сбежать оттуда поскорее. Ненавижу все это. И ты никогда не казался мне скучным. Я запал на тебя, едва увидел. Ты подарил мне вдохновение, на которое я даже не надеялся. Прости, если бывал груб с тобой.</p><p>— Сейчас уже неважно, дорогой. Важно кое-что другое.</p><p>Проворная рука Фелла накрывает бедра Кроули, пальцы нежно обводят его член через ткань. Энтони сдавленно стонет, в этом звуке больше удивления, чем страсти.</p><p>— Ты ведь не против, мальчик мой? — с напряжением в голосе интересуется Фелл.</p><p>Энтони накрывает его руку своей, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Снова стонет, прячет лицо у Фелла на плече. Почтальон гладит его неспешными медленными движениями, заставляя задыхаться.</p><p>— Знаешь, я написал тебе кучу тайных посланий, — говорит он шепотом. — В них я открыто признавался тебе в том, в чем, казалось, никогда не смогу. Но ни одно из этих писем я так и не решился опустить в твой почтовый ящик.</p><p>— Я хочу прочесть их все, — хрипло шепчет Кроули, толкаясь в теплую ладонь.</p><p>— Тогда я постараюсь доставить их тебе как можно скорее, — Энтони чувствует, как Фелл улыбается.</p><p>Кроули настойчиво тянет Фелла за собой, опрокидываясь на диванные подушки. Его ангел охает от неожиданности, но покорно ложится сверху, накрывая собой. Энтони чувствует его возбуждение, и художника окончательно накрывает страсть. Он безотчетно и сильно дергает бедрами, пытаясь добиться большего трения между их телами. </p><p>Фелл вздыхает шумно и часто, прижимает Кроули к подушкам и пробует новый ритм, который заставляет дыхание Энтони сбиться. Он тихо постанывает, сгорая от нежности к этому человеку, вздрагивает и жмурится от удовольствия. Фелл ласкает губами его шею и ключицы, распаляя кожу дыханием. Не проходит и пары минут, как Кроули выгибает спину от накрывшего его наслаждения. Фелл следует за ним почти сразу, стонет Энтони в губы горячие признания, зарывается пальцами в рыжие растрепанные пряди волос.</p><p>Картина, торт и вино в этот день не остаются забытыми, хотя это было бы логично. После небольшого наведения порядка Энтони и Фелл обедают вместе, сидя прямо на полу, и художник не может удержаться от вопроса.</p><p>— Значит, ты влюбился в меня с первого взгляда? И все это время мечтал обо мне?</p><p>— Не так часто, как ты уже успел себе представить, мой мальчик, — Фелл тонко улыбается. — Но ты стал идеалом для меня. Ты чудесный, Кроули. Твой талант потрясающий. «Падение» и то, что ты изобразил в нем… Так много боли и отчаяния. Столько надежды, что еще не поздно все исправить. И это ужасное осознание на лице того бедолаги… Я видел и прошлые твои картины, и они, поверь, не хуже. Но именно эта вызывает сильнейшие эмоции.</p><p>— На нее нашелся богатый заказчик, — кивает Кроули. — Я снял этот коттедж благодаря своему таланту. Но боюсь, мой путь к успеху на этом и завершился.</p><p>Фелл глядит на него с сочувствием.</p><p>— Дорогой, разве ты не понял? Твой путь только начался. Уверен, твоя следующая картина произведет такой же фурор.</p><p>Энтони смотрит на него с благодарностью.</p><p>— А что насчет тебя? — интересуется он. — Как такой, как ты, стал обыкновенным деревенским почтальоном?</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — напрягается Фелл.</p><p>— Брось, ангел, из тебя такой же почтальон, как из меня глава преступной банды.</p><p>Фелл тихо хихикает.</p><p>— Ты был бы очень горяч в образе мафиози, дорогой.</p><p>— Не пытайся увильнуть, ангел. Мы оба знаем, что тебе не место в Тадфилде. Ты не похож на типичного деревенского жителя. Я подметил это еще в нашу первую встречу.</p><p>— Правда? — Фелл улыбается. — И на кого же я похож?</p><p>Кроули слегка склонился к нему.</p><p>— На респектабельного богатого джентльмена, который пытается развлечься новым образом жизни, потому что устал от скуки.</p><p>— О! — Фелл выглядит потрясенным. — А ты на редкость проницателен, дорогой.</p><p>Он нежно касается его щеки, ласково ведет пальцами за ухо, щекоча кожу. Кроули, не выдержав, тянется за поцелуем, но Фелл неожиданно отстраняется.</p><p>— Ты прав почти во всем, — признается он. — Я действительно был богат.</p><p>Энтони с недоумением моргает.</p><p>— Я жил в Лондоне, держал магазин антикварных книг и многое мог себе позволить. Но мое неумение общаться с людьми и нежелание продавать наиболее ценные экземпляры сыграли со мной злую шутку. Мой магазинчик разорился, денег на аренду квартиры больше не хватало, и я переехал в деревенский коттедж, доставшийся мне от родителей по наследству. Работа на почте помогает мне не утонуть в бедности окончательно. Боюсь, что ни на какую другую работу я не способен, — рассказывает Фелл и с улыбкой добавляет: - когда-то я жаловался на свою судьбу. Но теперь я счастлив, потому что встретил тебя.</p><p>Он ласково целует Энтони в макушку.</p><p>— Ты — мое самое главное богатство, дорогой. И уж точно поможешь мне развеять скуку.</p><p>Кроули легко целует его, нетерпеливо тянет на себя, но Фелл мягко сопротивляется.</p><p>— Мой милый, не то чтобы я против, — смущенно поясняет он, заметив непонимание в светло-карих глазах. — На самом деле, я очень даже за, ведь ты просто умопомрачительный, любовь моя. Но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты приступил к работе над картиной. Признаться, мне и самому не терпится начать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — нехотя соглашается Энтони.</p><p>Урвав еще один нежный поцелуй, он немного неуклюже поднимается с пола. Протягивает руку почтальону, помогая ему встать на ноги. Приобняв за плечи, ведет в свою студию, где все уже готово.</p><p>К великому облегчению Кроули, его ангел решает переодеться в гордом одиночестве. Художник не уверен, что смог бы устоять, наблюдая, как обнажается белое и мягкое тело Фелла. Когда тот появляется, облаченный в просторное одеяние и с босыми ногами, мозги Энтони переклинивает, заставляя его думать лишь о том, как залезть под хлопчатую ткань и целовать ангела везде, куда он позволит дотянуться.</p><p>— Как мне следует встать? — спрашивает Фелл, и Кроули приходит в себя. Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник и приказав собраться, он раздумывает еще несколько секунд.</p><p>— Подойди к окну. Развернись ко мне лицом.</p><p>Фелл послушно выполняет указание. Он слегка нервничает и сцепляет обе руки в замок, и Кроули это кажется идеальным положением.</p><p>— Да, вот так. А теперь замри.</p><p>Солнечный свет падает на волосы и лицо Фелла, будто специально придавая его новому образу святости. Кроули кажется, что еще немного - и он увидит огромные белоснежные крылья за его спиной. Он любуется видом ангела еще несколько секунд и встает за мольберт. Берет карандаш слегка дрожащими пальцами.</p><p>— Если вдруг устанешь, обязательно скажи, — предупреждает он Фелла. — Мы сделаем перерыв.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, мой дорогой, — с улыбкой отвечает тот. — Я обхожу всю деревню за пару часов каждую неделю. Я в состоянии простоять на месте столько же.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — бормочет Энтони, но решает не спорить.</p><p>Спустя час Фелл предсказуемо сдается. Кроули откладывает карандаш, усаживает его на диван и приносит ему воду.</p><p>— Ох… Это тяжелее, чем я представлял, — говорит Фелл, разминая затекшие мышцы на руках и ногах.</p><p>— Нам некуда спешить, ангел, — Кроули плюхается рядом с ним на диван, ложится щекой на мягкое плечо. Фелл мягко обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, приподнимая, чтобы коснуться губами его губ. На этот раз поцелуй не столько нежный, сколько настойчивый и жадный, и Энтони крупно вздрагивает.</p><p>— Нгх! Ангел! Если продолжишь в том же духе…</p><p>— Тише, мой дорогой. Боюсь, что теперь нам как раз не следует торопиться, — говорит Фелл, и Кроули с ним полностью согласен. Он не хочет, чтобы то, что так сильно вспыхнуло между ними, вдруг так же скоро окончилось.</p><p>Они возвращаются к работе над картиной спустя пять минут.</p><p>Спустя пару недель они ее заканчивают.</p><p>Все это время атмосфера вокруг них пропитана тягучим сладким напряжением, когда от мимолетного касания или неосторожного слова в сердце вспыхивает огонь и волнами разносится по телу, рождает страстные порывы и потребность чувствовать больше и острее. Но Кроули стоически терпит, а Фелл отделывается измученными улыбками, не зная, что его мысли предают собственные краснеющие щеки.</p><p>Энтони рад. В первые дни он боится, что их отношения станут очередной ничего не значащей интрижкой, но ничего подобного не происходит.</p><p>Все с таким же нетерпением он ждет появления Фелла по утрам, сидя на крыльце в одной пижаме и с дымящейся чашкой в руке. На этот раз почтальон не спешит уйти. Он пьет приготовленный для него какао, украдкой целует Кроули, надеясь, что никто из местных жителей не заметит. С волнением отдает ему в руки очередное письмо, скрепленное печатью из зеленого сургуча. </p><p>Энтони не устает перечитывать каждое из этих писем, наслаждаясь чувствами ангела, которые они ему открывают и которые он посмел прятать так долго. </p><p>А вечерами они сидят в студии художника, накачиваются вином и разговаривают, разговаривают обо всем на свете. Кроули в такие моменты сдерживается не иначе, как чудом. Он безотчетно любуется губами ангела, его жестами, его непринужденной позой. Он едва сдерживает стон, вспоминая, как неделю назад Фелл выбил из него весь воздух одними движениями своих мягких бедер, как довел его до оргазма за какие-то жалкие пару минут. Дья… Бог… Кто угодно видит, как Энтони хочется испытать тяжесть ангельского тела на себе еще раз.</p><p>Фелл держится не лучше, но тоже не сдается. Кроули с удовольствием ловит на себе его жадные и в то же время очарованные взгляды. Наслаждается его ненавязчивой заботой и вниманием, каждой легкой лаской его уверенных сильных пальцев. Энтони не знает, чувствовал ли себя когда-то еще таким желанным и любимым.</p><p>Но когда они работают в студии, все желание, тщательно ими сдерживаемое, вдруг перерастает в нечто, поистине близкое к божественному, и теперь Кроули отчасти понимает, почему Фелл просил не торопиться. Это чувство не сравнимо ни с чем, оно заставляет Энтони буквально парить мыслями где-то на другом краю Вселенной, пока он пишет лицо своего ангела на холсте. </p><p>Каждый мазок кисти — это прикосновение его пальцев к любимому, его выражение любви к своему Музу, вся работа Энтони — это восторженное восхваление своего Ангела.</p><p>Фелл все это время ни разу не просит отдыха, будто чувствует эмоции Энтони и не хочет их прерывать. С улыбкой, полной нежности, он не отводит взгляда от художника, и искренне верит в его успех.</p><p>Падшему демону больше никогда не придется страдать от боли. Он сможет воспарить в небо снова и обрести заслуженное счастье среди звезд.</p><p>Когда Энтони заканчивает писать картину, сидя на неудобном деревянном табурете, он почти физически может ощутить, как за спиной разворачиваются настоящие крылья, дающие освобождение и несравнимое ощущение полета.</p><p>Картина «Стена» производит фурор, к которому Энтони Джей Кроули совершенно не готов. Его приглашают представлять собственное творчество в Лондонскую национальную галерею. Энтони жутко нервничает и до сих пор не верит в происходящее. Два месяца назад он приехал в Тадфилд, почти окончательно поставив крест на своей карьере.</p><p>Фелл его настроений не разделяет.</p><p>— Дорогой, ты заслужил каждую частичку этого успеха, — говорит он, когда они вместе едут в галерею. Энтони благодарно смотрит на него. Его нервное волнение медленно утихает.</p><p>— Я не добился бы этого без тебя, ангел мой.</p><p>Все проходит даже лучше, чем он ожидал. На картину находится выгодный покупатель и Энтони впервые не рад, потому что это творение для него нечто большее, чем все прошлые. </p><p>На ней ангел укрывает крылом демона, пряча его от дождевых капель, смотрит с невыразимой нежностью, и падшее создание выглядит удивленным и счастливым. На свете нашелся тот, кто любит его, несмотря на черные крылья и проклятую обезображенную внешность.</p><p>Кроули и Фелл не остаются на банкете, который устраивается после торгов. Они возвращаются в Тадфилд поздним вечером, уставшие и перенервничавшие. Кроули робко интересуется, хочет ли Фелл остаться у него, и тот отвечает согласием. Они принимают ванну по очереди, а после лениво нежатся в постели, делясь впечатлениями сложного дня.</p><p>Энтони с удивлением понимает, что желание, которое одолевало его последний месяц, сейчас исчезло, уступив сонливости. К тому же Фелл так уютно держит его в своих объятиях, что художнику даже лень шевелиться. Он сам не замечает, как медленно проваливается в сон, пока Фелл ласково ерошит его влажные волосы и шепчет ему на ухо слова любви.</p><p>Спустя пару дней они вместе переезжают в Лондон. Просторная квартира художника в Мейфере без труда вмещает в себя немаленькое количество вещей Фелла. Энтони исполняет давнюю мечту, покупая раритетный Бентли у порядком заждавшегося его коллекционера, Фелл снова открывает свой букинистический магазин и не удерживается от громкого ругательства, увидев, во что тот превратился за месяцы его отсутствия. </p><p>Вечером они празднуют переезд ужином в Ритце и долгой приятной прогулкой в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Ночью Кроули снова восхваляет своего ангела, но уже не карандашом и кистью, а протяжными жаркими стонами, пока Фелл с неторопливой нежностью берет его на прохладной постели. В свою очередь ангел воспевает тело своего любовника, принимающего его с такой горячей жадностью, дает ему почувствовать всю ту любовь, которую он сдерживал последнее время. Одновременный продолжительный оргазм заставляет их обоих увидеть перед глазами незнакомые звезды.</p><p>Утром ангел и демон впервые вместе готовят завтрак. Любуясь тем, как Фелл залихватски подбрасывает блины на сковороде, Энтони проливает кофе на стол. Фелл в свою очередь едва не роняет очередной блин на пол, когда Кроули наклоняется за тряпкой, оттопыривая соблазнительный зад.</p><p>Завтрак предсказуемо заканчивается тем, что Энтони лезет под стол и пробует на вкус Фелла, заставляя того цепляться пальцами за скатерть и пытаться стонать не слишком громко. Когда очередь доходит до самого Кроули, тот полностью забивает на приличия, вплетает пальцы в кудрявые волосы ангела и издает такие звуки, что с улицы слышится одобрительный свист и чье-то веселое улюлюканье.</p><p>Со временем их дела окончательно налаживаются. Магазин Фелла благодаря его новой тактике ведения торговли, начинает процветать. Кроули медленно, но достигает желанной известности, продолжая рисовать историю любви между ангелом и демоном.</p><p>Они гуляют по Лондону все свободное время. Кормят уток в парке, посещают музеи и концерты, находят любимые для себя места, в которые вернутся еще не раз.</p><p>Через неделю они едут в совместное путешествие на Бентли по всей Европе. Ненадолго задерживаются в Италии, потому что на Кроули внезапно накатывает вдохновение и он пишет две картины, на которых ангел и демон впервые показаны, как обычные люди. В будущем одна из них станет популярней, чем «Стена».</p><p>Через месяц Энтони внезапно давится золотым кольцом, которое было спрятано на дне его бокала с шампанским. Фелл с искренним ужасом помогает ему выплюнуть кольцо и отдышаться. После он с очаровательным смущением делает предложение, на которое Кроули с сипами и хрипами, но уверенно отвечает «Да».</p><p>Спустя год они покупают коттедж в Саут-Даунсе и переезжают жить туда навсегда. Фелл устраивает обширную библиотеку на втором этаже и полностью завладевает кухней. Кроули разбивает роскошный сад на заднем дворе и обустраивает студию для работы в подвале дома. Их семейная жизнь становится главной горячей темой для местных жителей, но обоих это ничуть не трогает. </p><p>Они были, словно ангел и демон с картины, которые смогли найти друг друга по счастливому стечению обстоятельств. И аура их искренней любви накрывала собой весь Саут-Даунс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>